The present disclosure relates to a medical image acquisition system and a medical imaging device.
In a medical field, medical image acquisition systems that image a subject using an imaging element so as to observe the subject have been known (For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-25913).
An endoscope system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-25913 is a medical image acquisition system and includes an imaging device having a camera head with the imaging element and a camera cord as a signal transmitter that is electrically connected to the camera head, and an image processing device that processes an imaging signal received from the camera cord so as to generate an image signal based on the imaging signal. The camera head as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-25913 includes a focal point position adjusting mechanism adjusting a focal point position.
The focal point position adjusting mechanism includes a lens frame that holds one or a plurality of lens(es) and is movable in the optical axis direction and a focus ring that is rotatable about an optical axis and inputs a movement amount of the lens frame based on a rotation amount thereof. A user moves the lens frame by rotating the focus ring so as to adjust the focal point position.